Cursed
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: After an encounter with the Legendary Giratina, Dawn becomes cursed and is put under a coma. Now Paul will do anything he can to save the blue-haired girl, before it's too late... Ikarishipping
1. The Shadow Lord's Rage

**Well, here it is, the first chapter of 'Cursed!'**

**Ultima: You know, you've been coming up with a lot of weird stories, but you haven't made any new chapters for your older ones…**

**Me: Hey, be grateful I'm even writing at all! Besides, I never asked for your opinion!**

**Ultima: What? Ugh, fine, whatever…**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Shadow Lord's Rage**

_Darkness… That was all she could feel, that was all she could see… Everything around her was pitch black… Was she dead? Or was she alive? She couldn't tell. She was a young blue haired girl who had shining blue eyes._

_Suddenly, she saw a bright light. Desperate for freedom, the girl ran towards it, but was blocked by a shadowy looking dragon. The girl gazed upon the dragon's eyes… And slowly felt herself losing consciousness…_

Dawn snapped awake, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Dawn sighed, wiping her forehead tiredly and slipped off the bed, intending to get a drink of water, but as soon as she was out the door, a purple-haired teen, who had been slumbering in the room beside hers, stopped her.

"Dawn, is anything wrong?" The teenager asked. "This is the fifth time you've woken up." Dawn gave her friend a smile.

"It's nothing, Paul." Dawn said. "I'm just getting a glass of water." Dawn was about to get out walk past him, but Paul stopped her again.

"You've been having that nightmare again, haven't you?" Paul asked in a serious voice. Dawn paused, but went back to Paul and buried her head into Paul's chest.

"Paul, I'm scared…" Dawn said, her voice filled with fear. "I've had this nightmare for the past five days, and I have the feeling it's trying to tell me something. I feel like something terrible is going to happen to me…" Paul stroked her hair.

"Its okay, Dawn…" Paul said gently. "I won't let anything like that happen to you…" Dawn smiled with relief.

"Thank you, Paul." Dawn said softly. "I just might be able to sleep peacefully for one night." Dawn went back to her bed and slept. Paul peered into her room and smiled as he watched her return to sleep.

"Goodnight, Dawn…" Paul said. "No need to worry…" Then the purple haired teenager returned to his room and went back to bed.

**The next day**

"Dawn, Paul, wake up!" A cheery voice said. "We have to get going…"

"Five more minutes, Ash…" Dawn mumbled, burying her head under her pillow. Ash pouted.

"C'mon, Dawn! You have to wake up NOW!!!!" Ash said impatiently. "Now's not the time to be sleeping. We have to get to Mt. Coronet and we have to stop Cyrus!" Ash was about to go shake Dawn, or take away her sheets, but Paul stopped him.

"Dawn has had a really bad night…" Paul said to him. "So if it isn't too much to ask, let her sleep for just a little longer. She's tired." Ash seemed to understand, and left Dawn alone. Dawn's friends had known about her little nightmare for quite a while, and they all had deep concern for her.

"Thank you, Paul." Dawn said sleepily. "But I really think I should get up. I don't want to be the one slowing us down." Paul nodded, and the two got ready. Dawn changed into her clothes first and Paul followed her after.

Paul had traveled with Ash and his friends for quite a while. He realized that they all were against Team Galactic and decided to band together. Paul was still cold and cruel as usual and he still wasn't used to the friendly nature of Ash and his friends, but he was much nicer to Dawn and the two became close very quickly.

After eating breakfast, well cooked by Brock, who was a friend of theirs, the four headed to the top of the Spear Pillar. They encountered some grunts and wild Pokemon, but they were no real challenge. Finally, after a few long minutes, they reached the top.

Team Galactic was already there. Jupiter and Saturn were standing guard while Cyrus used the Red Chain to release Palkia and Dialga.

"I'll take care of the two commanders!" Brock send, sending out his Toxicroak and Blissey. "You two go and stop Cyrus!" The three nodded.

"Got it, good luck, Brock." The three said, but Saturn stopped them. The Galactic commander sneered at them.

"Do you really think we'd just let you go through?" Saturn asked. "We're not that stupid you know." Ash gritted his teeth, but Brock's Blissey moved Saturn out of the way while Toxicroak restrained Jupiter.

"Go now, guys!" Brock said. The three nodded and headed towards Cyrus. Saturn and Jupiter sneered at them.

"You know, you're already too late." Saturn said as he sent out his Toxicroak. Jupiter broke free from Toxicroak's hold and sent out her Stuntank. "Once our boss releases the two legendary deities, he will destroy this world and will create a whole new, better world, where he will rule as god." Brock just glared at them.

"Which is why we're not gonna let that happen." Brock said. "Toxicroak, Blissey, attack!"

Our three heroes finally encountered Cyrus, who was in the process of releasing the two deity Pokemon.

"So you three are going to try and get in my way?" Cyrus asked coldly. "You fools, I'm not about to be stopped by a bunch of kids."

"We're going to put an end to your plans, whether you like it or not!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulders, sparks flying from its cheeks. Cyrus laughed.

"I'm afraid you're too late…" Cyrus said. He used the Red Chain and summoned both Palkia and Dialga. "Soon, this world will be mine."

Dawn felt an ominous aura surrounding her and shuddered in fear. She felt as if she was suffocating under it.

"Paul, I have a feeling something big is coming…" Dawn whispered. Paul looked at Dawn, confused. He didn't feel the ominous aura at all.

"Palkia, Dialga, you have finally arrived!" Cyrus laughed. "Finally, my world conquest is complete!" As quickly as the two had arrived, the two had vanished. Cyrus' eyes widened in shock.

"What? What's going on? How can this be? My deities are gone!" Cyrus cried. "This is an outrage!"

"GIYGOGAGOGWOH!!!!!" A shrill cry filled the Spear Pillar. Out of the floor, appeared a shadowy looking dragon with gleaming yellow eyes and claw-like wings. Dawn's eyes widened with fear. It was the same dragon in her nightmare.

"This… thing stopped my plans?" Cyrus asked. "No matter, I will destroy it, and continue on my quest to cleanse this pitiful world…" Cyrus was about to send out a Pokemon, but the shadow dragon was about to grab him with its claw-like wings.

… It seemed to happen so fast, what Cyrus saw before him took him by complete surprise. His enemy… had just saved him…

"Dawn!" Paul cried. He couldn't believe what had happened. Dawn ran towards Cyrus and pushed him out of the way, and got grabbed instead. "Dammit, why'd you do it, why'd you get in the way?" Dawn opened her eyes weakly and stared at Paul sadly, a small smile on her face as the claws crushed her small, slender body.

"It's… no big deal really… I… just couldn't bear letting him get hurt…" Dawn said weakly. "I could tell that he's been through so much pain, I just can't bear to have him go through any more…" Cyrus softened his eyes.

"She's taken pity on me…" Cyrus muttered softly. "No one has ever done that before…"

"Dammit, Dawn, don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Ash said, Pikachu getting ready for a Volt Tackle. Dawn shook her head.

"Don't even think about it. If you try to save me, you'll just get sucked in yourself." Dawn said harshly, tears streaming from her eyes. Her voice then softened. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way… Good-bye, you guys, I'm so sorry…" The shadowy dragon then took Dawn into the shadowy abyss, and was never seen again. Ash fell to his knees and punched the floor.

"Dammit, I couldn't save her, I couldn't even stop her!" Ash muttered to himself. "Why'd you do it, Dawn? Why?"

Cyrus was in complete shock. The enemy had saved his life, and she sacrificed her own, just so he'd be safe. Was he just shown compassion? Paul walked up to and grabbed Cyrus by the collar, a cold look in his eyes.

"It's because of you, she's gone!" Paul said coldly. "It's all your fault…" Cyrus looked the other way, his face filled with guilt.

"I'm aware of that now…" Cyrus said softly. "Because of my actions, I've enraged the legendary Giratina. Originally he was after me, but he was so consumed by rage, it didn't matter who he had caught… I'm sorry…"

"You know that Pokemon?" Ash asked. Cyrus nodded.

"I've read about it once, I just never thought my actions would anger him so much…" He said. "Giratina is the Lord of Shadows, the ruler of the Torn World, a world parallel to ours, but that's not the worse of it… What I'm really worried about, is the curse."

"Curse?" Ash asked. Cyrus nodded.

"The Five Day Curse…" Cyrus continued. "I've only heard about it, I've never really seen what it can do. It remains a mystery even as of today." Paul tightened his grip on Cyrus' collar.

"So because of you, there is a possibility that Dawn could be cursed?" Paul asked angrily. "I should kill you here and now…" Cyrus smiled and closed his eyes.

"Go ahead… I feel no regrets…" Cyrus said. Paul was about to, but Brock stopped him and shook his head.

"Paul, no." Brock said. "You can't just take away his life like that. Killing him will solve nothing. You'd never be able to forgive yourself. Besides, what would Dawn think?" Paul's eyes softened. He couldn't bear seeing Dawn cry. He released Cyrus, and just gave him a punch in the face.

"I'll forgive you for now…" Paul said coldly. "But if Dawn dies, I'll never forgive you." Cyrus just looked away in guilt. The officers took Team Galactic away and the three headed to the Pokemon Center on their flying Pokemon.

**Within the Torn World**

Dawn woke up to pitch darkness, the same darkness she had faced in her nightmares. Dawn shivered in fear. It was obvious she was scared.

"Where am I?" Dawn muttered. "Where did that dragon take me? I'm scared." Dawn continued walking. She collapsed from exhaustion

"I've been walking for hours." Dawn said to herself. "I have a really bad feeling about this place." Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

"A light, is that the exit? I see the outside world from here! I'm free at last!" Dawn, filled with joy, ran towards the light. Just then, the same shadowy dragon from before appeared in front of her.

"GIYGOGAGOGWOH!!!!!" The dragon cried. Dawn froze in fear and was about to send out her Empoleon, but the dragon was faster. Its eyes glowed bright yellow. The young, blue-haired teenager felt weakness consume her body, and then everything turned black…

**Real World**

Paul was sitting on the bed of his room, thinking about the day's event. After going to the Pokemon Center, they had borrowed rooms to stay in. Paul chose to stay in his room, alone. He still felt a great amount of regret for what happened to a certain blue-haired teenager.

'Dammit, how can I just let her get captured so easily?' Paul asked himself. 'If I really cared for her, I would've been able to prevent this from happening… Dawn, where are you?'

'I'm here, Paul…' A familiar voice rang. Paul's eyes widened.

"Dawn?" Paul muttered. "Where are you? I can't see you?"

'Follow my voice…' Dawn's voice rang. Paul didn't know what to do, but he followed it anyways.

'Go outside the Pokemon Center.' Dawn's voice said. 'You'll find me outside…' Paul went outside, and came across a horrible sight. He came across a blue-haired girl, crumpled and unconscious on the floor in front of him…

**To be continued**

**Well, that's it for chapter one! Hope you all like how this story is going right now! I'm really enjoying writing this!**

**Ultima: Why can't you enjoy writing your OTHER stories.**

**Me: Coz I dun feel like it. I go at mah own pace! XDXDXD**

**Ultima: Whatever… -Rolls eyes-**

**I know, major OOCness, Cyrus actually felt guilt for once. Lawls…**

**Giratina's cry was based off of the one from the Platinum Version of Pokemon. So don't think I just made it up myself and that I'm amazing, because I'm not… wait a minute, that came out wrong…**

**Anyways, please review. And remember, I eat flames for breakfast. After all, my name doesn't mean 'Fire Dragon' for nothing! But constructive criticism and reviews make this fire dragon very happy, so please, review and say something nice. Otherwise, dun say anything at all…**

**~Honou **


	2. The Five Day Curse

**Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like how this story is going. Like I said before, I really enjoy writing this story.**

**Ultima: Shouldn't you be doing BETTER things, such as updating your brawl stories or getting ready for school? **

**Me: No, I dun want to! Make me! –Sticks tongue at Ultima.-**

**Ultima: Okay, don't come crying to me when you come to school unready…**

**Anyways, enjoy…**

**Chapter 2: The Five Day Curse**

"DAWN!" Paul cried, running towards the blue-haired girl. "Dawn, what happened to you? What did he do to you? Talk to me!" Dawn didn't say anything. She just stayed unconscious, her body limp and unmoving. Her skin was much paler than usual. Paul put his head over Dawn's heart.

"Her breathing is normal…" Paul muttered to himself. "But her hand is so cold, and she won't wake up. Just what happened to her?" Ash and Brock came outside.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Ash said sleepily, still in his pajamas. "It's late at night, what are you doing outside of bed?" Paul turned around and showed them the unconscious Dawn.

"Is she dead?" Ash asked worriedly. Paul shook his head

"Her vital signs seem normal." He said. "But her body is freezing. It won't warm up no matter how hard I try."

"Maybe…" Ash began, his face having a serious look. "It's the Five Day Curse…" Paul widened in shock.

"No, it can't be!" Paul said angrily. "I refuse to believe she's cursed!"

"Paul, think about it." Brock said. "It could be a possibility. Her breathing and her vital signs are normal, but her body temperature is way colder and her skin is paler than usual. Don't you find that a bit odd? How she is in perfect health, and is in such a condition where she won't wake up? Something happened to her while she was in the Torn World." Paul didn't want to admit this, but Brock had a point.

"Let's take her inside…" Paul said. He took the sleeping girl inside the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy said she would do everything she could to treat her.

The next day, Paul woke up early to visit Dawn. Ash and Brock were already in Dawn's hospital room. Dawn's mouth was covered in an oxygen mask and she was changed into hospital robes. Dawn's Pokemon were surrounding her, their faces filled with worry and concern for their master. Even after all that time had passed, she was still unconscious.

"How is she?" Paul asked. Nurse Joy bit her lip.

"She's been put under a coma. Her body is paler then yesterday." Nurse Joy said. "I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what to do!"

"Paul, I'm sorry…" Ash said grimly. " But Dawn was afflicted by the Five Day Curse after all." Paul stared at Dawn sadly.

"Is there any way for us to reverse the curse?" Paul asked. "What exactly will this curse do to her?"

"I conducted some research last night." Brock said. "I came across these strange inscriptions while researching. I couldn't translate much, but I have I did manage to get some of it. It appears to be about the Five Day Curse."

"Can you read what you have?" Paul asked. Brock nodded.

_The Five Day Curse_

_A mortal who gazes upon the Shadow Lord's eyes_

_Shall slumber for days, neither dead nor alive_

"How long will she be asleep for exactly?" Ash asked, interrupting Brock.

"Five days." Brock said. "That's why it's called the Five Day Curse."

"Five days? That isn't too bad, isn't it?" Ash asked softly. Brock shook his head.

"There's more to it then that." Brock said. "Keep listening."

_If the curse is not lifted by five days past_

_Mortal's breath shall be at its last._

"So you're saying, if we don't remove the curse within five days, Dawn will die?" Paul asked in disbelief, interrupting Brock. The Pokemon breeder nodded his head grimly.

"What a terrible curse…" Ash said softly, glancing at the unconscious blue-haired girl. "Poor Dawn, I hope she'll be okay…" The purple haired teenager gritted his teeth, and took a look at the unconscious teenager in her bed.

"How do we remove the curse?" Paul asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Brock said. "But there is a hint that may lead to the cure."

_To lift the curse, one must need_

_The scale of the dragon that did the deed_

"By dragon it means," Ash began. "Giratina?"

"Only Giratina is capable of this." Paul said, still looking at Dawn. "He must have the scale we need to cure her."

"Okay, Brock, you stay here and keep translating that inscription." Ash said. "Paul and I will try to find a way into the Torn World and get the scale from Giratina." Brock nodded.

"Hurry!" Brock said. "You only have about four days to accomplish this." Ash and Paul nodded. The purple haired teenager looked back at the unconscious blue-haired girl.

"Hang in there, Dawn." Paul said softly. "I will save you." Then Paul followed Ash in his search for Giratina.

Ash and Paul headed off to the Spear Pillar. The two were coming up with ideas to get into the Torn World.

"That's the only problem." Ash said to his friend. "We have no idea how to get in or out." Paul nodded.

"I think I know someone who can help us." Paul said. "Though I'm a bit reluctant to go to him…" Ash seemed to understand and nodded his head. The two headed to Officer Jenny's police station.

It took several minutes to get there by flying, but they finally reached the Police Station.

""Please, can we visit Cyrus?" Ash asked Officer Jenny. "It's really important, a friend of mine is in danger!"

The blue-haired officer considered for a second, and then nodded her head. "Alright, follow me." Officer Jenny said. "I trust you two." The two followed her to Cyrus' cell.

"You have ten minutes." Officer Jenny said sternly. "That's all I'm going to give you." Ash and Paul nodded and they went inside the jail cell.

Cyrus was bound by cuffs and was changed to a jail uniform.

"Please, Cyrus, you know about Giratina more then any of us." Ash said. "Can you help us find a way into the Torn world?"

"Even if I did know, why would it be of any importance to you?" Cyrus grunted. He seemed to harbor a grudge on them for ruining his plan. Paul glared at the Galactic leader angrily.

"It's because of you and your stupid plan that Dawn could possibly die." Paul said coldly. "She's been cursed, and even I'm not sure she will make it…" Cyrus' eyes widened.

"I'll help you, but just for Dawn's sake, it's not for yours…" Cyrus said. "The only way to get into the Torn World other then getting in there, without the help of Giratina himself, is by going through the Sendoff Spring. There is an open portal between the Torn World and the real world. That is your ticket in and out." Paul nodded.

"Then it's off to the Sendoff Spring." Ash said cheerfully. "Let's go, Paul." Paul stayed behind, he stared at Cyrus.

"Why are you so willing to help Dawn?" Paul asked. Cyrus smirked.

"I should be asking you that question." Cyrus said. "Why are YOU so desperate to save Dawn?" Paul blushed slightly.

"I… guess you can say I like her more than a friend." Paul said as calm as he could, trying to hide his emotions. "So tell me, what about you?" Cyrus shrugged.

"What can I say?" He said. "She saved my life and I owe her for that…" Paul stared at him. He could see another reason was behind it, but he knew Cyrus wasn't willing to tell him and left to follow Ash. Cyrus gave a small smile as he watched the two leave.

"Good luck, you two." Cyrus said softly. "Please, don't let Dawn die." And with that, Cyrus was sent back to his jail cell.

Paul and Ash' journey to the Sendoff Spring took a few days. Not only was it a long, treacherous journey, but they faced many dangers that forced to them rest and restart the next day. After two long days, they finally reached the Sendoff Spring. They encountered a few wild Pokemon, but finally reached the portal to the Torn World.

"Remember, Paul," Ash began. "Don't look into his eyes, or you will become cursed, too."

"You don't have to remind me, I already know that." Paul said. "Let's go." The two headed towards the portal and entered the Torn World.

Everything in the Torn World was dark and distorted. There was no sign of life at all, just pure darkness.

'Who goes there?' A voice boomed telepathically. Paul and Ash looked around.

"Who's there?" Paul asked. "Show yourself."

"GIYGOGAGOGWOH!!!!!" A shrill cry rang. Ash and Paul recognized that cry instantly. A shadowy dragon appeared in front of them.

'I am Giratina, the Lord of Shadows!' Giratina cried. 'Why have you two come here?' Paul narrowed his eyes at the shadowy dragon.

"We need your scale to remove the Five Day Curse." Ash explained. "If you don't, our friend will die!" Giratina didn't look moved at all.

'You mean that girl who defended the man who defiled the land of the Gods?' Giratina asked. Ash and Paul nodded. The shadow dragon narrowed its eyes. 'Well, that's too bad for her… She got in the way of my punishment and therefore had paid the ultimate price. Now leave this place, before you two are next!' Paul didn't move from his spot.

"I'm not leaving until I get that scale!" Paul said defiantly. Giratina looked angered.

'WHY DO YOU WISH TO SAVE HER SO BADLY?' The Pokemon roared. 'SHE'S JUST A PATHETIC MERE MORTAL!'

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER, THAT'S WHY!" Paul shouted loudly. Ash looked shocked. Even Giratina looked slightly shocked. Paul's voice softened.

"She's everything to me…" Paul said softly. "I know it doesn't look like I care for her, but the reality is that I care for her so much, I'm willing to die for her if she doesn't make it out alive. I've felt this way ever since I first met her but I never realized it until now."

'Love?' Giratina muttered, his voice softened. 'So you're not doing this for your sake, you're doing if for hers…" Paul looked the other way and nodded his head.

'Very well, I may be willing to give this scale.' Giratina said. "But first, you must prove your love to me. If you defeat me in a battle, I will give you my scale, but if you lose, you must leave and never come back!'

"I'll do it." Paul said. Ash stopped him.

"Paul, think about this." Ash said softly. "If you lose, then we lose Dawn as well." Paul looked back at him.

"I know that." Paul said. "But if I don't do this, I can't consider myself her friend. I have to take this risk, for Dawn's sake, and for my own…"

"Paul…" Ash said softly. He understood and sat back to watch Giratina battle with Paul.

"Go, Honchkrow!" Paul cried. "Dark Pulse!" The large black crow Pokemon fired a black pulse of energy at Giratina. The dragon Pokemon vanished instantly, making the attack pass through it. Paul's eyes widened in shock, looking desperately for possible locations for the Pokemon to reappear.

Giratina reappeared and slammed into Honchkrow with full force. It didn't have much affect, but it still dealt a great deal of damage. Paul gritted his teeth.

'Dammit, Giratina's Shadow Force…' Paul muttered. 'Honchkrow won't be able to take another one of those hits.'

"Honchkrow, return!" Paul shouted, returning the Black Crow Pokemon. "Go, Electabuzz!" An electric Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball.

Giratina flapped its pitch black wings, a purple wind flowing from them. Paul was ready to counter the deadly attack.

"Electabuzz, Light Screen!" Paul ordered. The Pokemon replied by creating a barrier of yellow energy. The wind harmlessly bounced off the barrier. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz charged at Giratina. The dragon Pokemon threw rocks at the Thunder Pokemon, but Light Screen just made them all bounce off harmlessly. Giratina then charged at Electabuzz, its claws glowing with energy.

Giratina's Dragon Claw scored a direct hit, but not only did Thunder Punch injure it slightly, but Electabuzz's Static ability also paralyzed it. Paul returned Electabuzz calmly. It was hurt badly from the attack, but wasn't quite knocked out. Paul then sent out Honchkrow once more.

Giratina vanished again, preparing another Shadow Force. Paul just stayed calm.

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow complied and its body glowed blue with energy.

Giratina appeared, ready to unleash a deadly strike, but the paralysis was slowing it down. Honchkrow saw this and unleashed its counter attack, charging at Giratina with full force. Paul smirked.

"I've got you…" Paul said. "Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!" The Crow Pokemon opened its beak during mid-Sky Attack and fired black rings of energy at Giratina, hitting it hard and stopping Shadow Force dead in its tracks and leaving it vulnerable… for Honchkrow's Sky Attack.

Honchkrow slammed Giratina full force. The Shadow Pokemon plummeted to the floor, damaged greatly by the powerful combo attack.

'Not bad…' Giratina said. 'I haven't battled this hard in a long time. Now I won't hold back!' Paul narrowed his eyes.

'Even after all that, it didn't get knocked out?' Paul thought in his head. 'Light Screen is about to wear out, too… I have to finish this with just one Pokemon, and I don't have much time left… Dawn is waiting for me.'

"Honchkrow, return!" Paul ordered, returning his Pokemon. "Go, Torterra!" Paul's starter Pokemon erupted from his Pokeball, ready to battle. Giratina vanished and reappeared, hurling rocks at Torterra. The Continent Pokemon countered by shielding with its Frenzy Plant. Giratina vanished again, and reappeared with a Dragon Claw. The dragon Pokemon slashed at Torterra with its powerful claws. The Continent Pokemon blocked with its vines and attempted to counter attack by smacking it, but Giratina vanished once again, and reappeared with an Ominous Wind ready.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered. The Continent Pokemon complied by sending a storm of leaves at Giratina. The shadow dragon vanished again and reappeared in front of Torterra, its wings still filled with the energy of Ominous Wind. Giratina unleashed the energy and struck Torterra with the attack.

'Hmph, not bad, but there is no way your Pokemon could've survived that attack that close.' Giratina said. 'Looks like its over.' Paul smirked.

"Think again…" Paul said. Vines erupted from the smoke and wrapped around Giratina. Torterra survived the attack, but it was on the verge of being knocked out. The large Continent Pokemon was panting heavily.

"Giga Drain!" Paul ordered. The vines wrapped around Giratina glowed green with energy. The shadowy dragon cried out in pain, struggling to break free as Torterra drained its energy, restoring its health

"Finish with Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered. Torterra unleashed a storm of leaves at the still captured Giratina. The Dragon Pokemon was struck by the attack and fell to the floor, defeated.

'Ugh, I was too cocky, you have defeated me…' Giratina said weakly. 'Very well, you have proven your love. I will award you with my scale.' Giratina handed them a black scale that fell from his midnight black wings.

'But don't think that loving her will be enough to bring her back, it won't be enough.' Giratina began, trying to heal its wounds. 'She needs to return that love…' Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked.

'You will find out soon enough…' Giratina said mysteriously. 'I will warp you back to the Pokemon Center, after that, you are on your own.' Giratina opened a portal, and Paul and Ash were sent back to the real world.

Ash and Paul were back at the Pokemon Center. Paul held the scale in his hand and entered the large building. Brock was waiting for them. His eyes had black bags under his eyes, showing he spent all night translating and taking care of Dawn.

"You'd better hurry, guys." Brock said, his voice sounding grim. "Dawn is fading, and fast!" Paul widened his eyes, and rushed over to Dawn's room.

Dawn's condition was worse then when she was first afflicted by the curse. She was still in her hospital bed, breathing heavily and was still unconscious. She was drenched in sweat and her skin was still paling in color. The curse had drained a lot out of her from the past few days and was slowly, but effectively, killing her.

"Have you translated the last few parts of the inscriptions?" Paul asked. "Read them to us if you did." Brock nodded and took out his notes.

_Place the scale near the mortal's heart_

_And by true love's kiss, the curse will depart._

"Well, that makes things easy for us." Ash said. "Go on Paul, you go ahead and do it." Paul shook his head.

"It's not that simple. There's more to it then that, isn't there, Brock?" Paul asked. Brock nodded his head and continued reading.

_If the kiss's love be not true_

_Then the poor mortal shall forever be doomed…_

"And that's all there was." Brock said. Ash gasped in horror.

"So… there's still a possibility Dawn might die? If she doesn't return Paul's love, she'll die regardless, and everything we worked so hard for will be for nothing?" He asked. Paul and Brock nodded grimly.

"One-sided love isn't enough to break the curse…" Paul said sadly. "That's what Giratina meant." Ash looked at Paul sadly.

"Paul…" Ash said softly. Paul was silent, closing his eyes as he remembered all he and Dawn went through.

**Flashback**

_Paul's memories first started when they first met officially at the Oreburgh City Gym._

"_Time Out!!!" Dawn said, coming in between Ash and Paul, who were currently in an argument with each other. "You've already battled each other once before. Why not just stay here and watch?" Paul stared at Dawn blankly. _

_Dawn looked back, confused. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked._

"_What's wrong? Who are you?" Paul asked. This made Dawn erupt like a volcano._

"_EXCUSE ME YOUR RUDENESS, BUT WE MET ONCE BEFORE, THE NAME'S DAWN!!!" Dawn yelled in a very angry voice. Paul looked unfazed._

"_Don't remember you…" Paul said. Dawn erupted again._

"_YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, DON'T YOU?" Dawn exploded. She kept on yelling at him, arms flailing about, and only held back by Brock. He had to admit, he was very amused seeing her explode like that. His memory then flashed to when Dawn was stuck in a maze and asked Paul for directions. Paul had to admit, he was a little jealous, but spoke to her calmly. Paul remembered many other moments he had shared with Dawn. All the memories they shared, where she would smile and laugh. They all made him happy, and he wanted to see her smile and laugh again. Finally, he opened his eyes, and made his choice._

**Flashback End**

"I'm going to go for it anyways…" Paul said, his voice full of confidence. "I'm not about to let her die on me yet, not after we've gotten so far. I've got to take a chance." With that said, Paul entered Dawn's room. It was evident that she was dying, she was barely even breathing. It pained Paul greatly seeing her like this.

'Please, wake up, Dawn, don't die on me!' Paul thought in his head. 'I love you too damn much! I won't let you die on me now!' With that, Paul held Giratina's scale near Dawn's heart. He removed the oxygen mask on her mouth and kissed her on the lips. Ash, Brock, and Dawn's Pokemon waited outside her room anxiously, wondering what her fate would be…

**To be continued…**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!! Well, whaddya think? Pretty awesome, eh? By the way, I came up with that little inscription thing myself. Vim did help me a little, but I came up with most of it myself. I know, I'm just that amazing…**

**Ultima: Hmph, not bad… for amateurs…**

**Me: Hey, you're more of an amateur then I am!**

**Ultima: Riiiiiiiight…**

**-Pouts- Anyways, I know, it was a bit rushed, but I tried my best. **__**I really did! Oh, and about the flash back, I don't remember the exact wording, but I exaggerated it as best as I could. I hope you guys find it just as good. And yes, Ash was kinda a dumbo… He generally is pretty stupid, no offense…**

**Ash: -Offended- Hey, I can be smart if I want to be.**

**Me: Dude, you released a Charizard, a freaking… Charizard… Now tell you're not stupid again?**

**Ash: Hey, it was for his sake, not mine. It was a hard choice on my part too!**

**Me: -Bawling- BUT IT'S A CHARIZARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT GUY IS?**

**Ash: Um, yeah, anyways, review please. Honou would really want to know how his fellow readers like this story so far. But don't flame, or Honou will become angrier than he already is.**

**Me: I'M NOT ANGRY, I'M JUST BEING VERY EMOTIUONAL RIGHT NOW. DAAAAAAWN, COME AND HUG MEEEEEE!!!**

**~Honou**


	3. True Love's Kiss

**The last chapter of 'Cursed' is finally out! BANZAI!!!!**

**Ultima: Wow, soooooo amazing… I wish you were always this dedicated…**

**Me: Hey, I'm dedicated… if I want to be.**

**Ultima: Which is not often…**

**Me: Shut up, your opinion doesn't matter! Isn't that right, Hikari-chan**

**Dawn: Um, I guess so?**

**Ultima: Hey, aren't you cursed still?**

**Me: I kissed her and she came back to life!**

**Ultima: What? That isn't possible, one-sided love won't work.**

**Me: Urusai, bokee, I was only kidding. The curse doesn't affect the Dawn of the Author Notes, it's in the story itself where she is cursed.**

**Ultima: What? That's not fair! What kind of tyrannical way of story writing is that?**

**Me: I am the narrator! Everything is fair to me, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Ultima: Okay, whatever man… I've lost all respect I had for you as a writer…**

**Anyways, sorry for the long author note this time. Enjoy! XDXDXD**

_A mortal who gazes upon Shadow Lord's eyes_

_Shall slumber for days, neither dead nor alive_

_If the Curse isn't lifted by five days past_

_Mortal's breath shall be at its last_

_To lift the curse, one must need_

_The scale of the dragon that did the deed_

_Place the scale near the mortal's heart_

_And by true love's kiss, the curse will depart_

_If the kiss's love be not true_

_Then the poor mortal shall forever be doomed_

**Chapter 3: True Love's Kiss**

Paul finally parted his lips, breathing heavily for air. Dawn was still unconscious, her breathing getting slower and slower by the second, until she was breathing no more. Her body became limp and lifeless. Paul could no longer feel her pulse. The purple-haired teenager held her limp, lifeless hand tightly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Dammit, I couldn't save her…" Paul sobbed. "In the end, I just ended up failing her." Ash and Brock stared at Paul sadly. Dawn's Pokemon were heartbroken. Seeing their master so lifeless and dead pained them more than anything in the world.

"Poor Paul…" Ash said softly. "I can't believe that it wasn't enough to save her."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Brock said. "Look at Giratina's scale!" Ash's eyes widened, it was glowing with a brilliant light.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Dawn looked around, she was surrounded in darkness, no matter where she went, all she would see was pure, empty darkness. She could barely breathe, suffocating in the darkness of the world around her._

'_Am I dead?' Dawn thought to herself. 'Did Giratina's curse kill me?' She fell to the floor, hugging her knees tightly and burying her head into them._

"_I don't want to die." Dawn whimpered, choked sobs escaping her mouth. "Somebody, please help me."_

'_Dawn!' a voice from outside said. Dawn's eyes widened._

"_Paul?" Dawn muttered, looking around her._

'_I love you! Don't die on me, please wake up.' Paul cried. Dawn smiled happily with relief, a tear of joy fell from her eye._

"_I love you, too, Paul." Dawn said softly. "Please, get me out of this place." And with that, a bright light engulfed the darkness around her._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Paul couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. The scale was flashing brightly, dissolving into Dawn's body. Her skin returned to normal color, and her body was warming up. A tear of joy fell from Paul's eyes when he felt her breathe again. Her beautiful blue eyes opened for the first time in four days.

"Paul?" Dawn muttered, confused. "You came for me?" Paul smiled, tears of relief falling from his eyes.

"Of course I came for you." Paul said. "I love you." With that, Paul pressed his lips to Dawn's. Dawn's eyes widened in shock, but she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Ash and Brock smiled happily. Tears of joy and relief fell from Ash's eyes.

"I can't believe it…" Ash said happily. "The curse is lifted, she's back!" Brock smiled.

"I know." Brock said. "It's good to have her back." Ash nodded his head and the two friends watched Dawn and Paul from outside the room.

After the two parted their lips, Dawn buried her face into Paul's chest, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Paul, I was so scared." Dawn sobbed. "I thought you were never going to come. I'm so sorry, I made you go through all that trouble. I shouldn't have been so reckless." Paul patted her on the back, comforting her.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn." Paul said gently, stroking her silky blue hair. "It's all over now, you're safe with us now." Dawn gave a smile of warmth and comfort. The blue-haired teenager then cuddled close to Paul. Empoleon entered the room and practically tackled Dawn off of her bed and Paul. The blue haired girl smiled happily.

"Did you miss me?" Dawn asked cheerfully. "I'm sorry if I worried you guys." All her Pokemon replied by giving her a group hug, well, except for Mamoswine, who probably would have crushed her if he did.

"By the way, how were you able to get into the Torn World?" Dawn asked as her Pokemon hugged her affectionately.

"Believe it or not, Cyrus helped us." Ash said, coming inside Dawn's hospital room. "I can't seem to understand why, but he seems to care deeply for you." Dawn blinked.

"Of course he cares about me." Dawn replied, looking relaxed. Everyone stared at her, a startled look on their face. Dawn then realized something.

"Oh, that's right, I never told you guys." Dawn began. "Cyrus is my uncle, and my mom's older brother. It's one of many reasons why I jumped in to save him from Giratina." This took everyone by surprise, a shocked look on their faces.

"Th… then how did he become Team Galactic's leader?" Ash asked, apparently still shocked. "If he's your Uncle." Dawn looked at the floor sadly.

"He had no choice." Dawn said. "Team Galactic came over to his house one day and threatened to take everything he ever loved away from him if he didn't become their leader. They turned him into the emotionless monster he is today. But he was only trying to protect my mom and me."

"So what about Cyrus' plan to use Palkia and Dialga?" Ash asked.

"Cyrus was planning to use those two to go against Team Galactic." Dawn said. "He would release them after he had finished his task."

"So underneath that emotionless, cold demeanor…" Ash began. "Cyrus really cares for something."

"That's right…" A voice said. "Now you know my secret. I didn't recognize her when we first met her. She's grown so much from the child I raised when I was younger." Everyone turned around and saw Cyrus enter Dawn's hospital room.

"Uncle?" Dawn asked. Cyrus gave Dawn a smile. Dawn smiled back and ran up to Cyrus to give him a hug.

"I missed you so much." Dawn sobbed. "I thought I would never get to see you again." Cyrus smiled.

"I was worried about you." Cyrus said. "And so was your mother, isn't that right, sister?" Dawn looked outside, Johanna was standing there, smiling with relief.

"Mom!" Dawn got out of her hospital bed and hugged her happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Johanna said. "I was worried." Dawn smiled happily.

"No need to worry." Dawn said happily, a tear falling from her eye.

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most." Cyrus and Johanna said sternly at the exact same time. There was a long silence. Then the three laughed happily. Paul gave a small smile at Dawn.

"By the way…" Cyrus began a smirk on his face. "Don't you have a confession to make to a certain purple head?" Dawn blushed heavily and nodded her head. Then she shyly walked up to Paul.

"Um, Paul." Dawn said quietly and shyly. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but I…" Paul gave Dawn a small smile.

"You don't have to tell me." Paul said softly. "I already know." The purple haired teenager pressed his lips on Dawn's. This took her by surprise, but she just deepened the kiss and closed her eyes. Brock smiled and looked at the last line of the inscription which he had kept hidden to everyone.

_However, if the kiss' love be true_

_Then the start of a true love shall begin anew…_

_Five years later, Dawn and Paul got married in the Sendoff Spring. Giratina was reluctant, but he was the one who married them. The two were, and still are, madly in love with each other, and they had two children._

_Ash returned to Kanto, and met with his old friend Misty. The two got married and had a single kid._

_Cyrus was released from jail and disbanded Team Galactic. He now lives with Johanna, leading a happy life together with his younger sister._

_Brock is still single, but he's still got his eye out for the ladies. He became a Pokemon breeder and gave up the Gym to his younger brother, Forrest._

_Giratina still rules the Torn World. After his encounter with Paul, his view on humans seems to have changed. He comes to the real world every once in a while to surprise Paul and his family. Although Paul finds it annoying, Dawn rather enjoys his company. Over the years, he lost his cruel, judgmental personality and is now fun-loving. He likes to pull pranks on Paul, which irritates him a lot._

**The End!!!!**

**-Sniff- It's finally over… I hate it when I get obsessed with writing stories and I wind up finishing it. What did you guys think?**

**Cyrus: FINALLY! You didn't make me some evil, crazy antagonist!**

**Me: Meh, I didn't feel like torturing you this time…**

**Paul: Hmph…**

**Me: 'Hmph' what?**

**Paul: You've really gotten rusty in writing.**

**Me: I AM NOT GETTING RUSTY… Okay, maybe a little bit, but my fellow readers think this story is amazing, and I have the reviews to back it up! Isn't that right, Dawn?**

**Dawn: Um, I guess so?**

**Paul: Why is it that you always consult to Dawn as a counter-argument?**

**Me: Coz I lurve her… -Hugs her- **

**Dawn: -Looks slightly uncomfortable-**

**Paul: -Jealous look in eyes-**

**Anyways, no tragic ending this time, but this story is practically spewing it out to me. Either way, I still like it.**

**About the last line of the inscription, originally I was just going to end it without that last line, but I thought some positivity would make the inscription sound better. **

**Anyways, you guys know how I roll, nice review, no flames, you get the idea. Until next time!**

**~Honou**


End file.
